Family Issues
by Zinka17
Summary: Romano, Canada and Iceland meet each other in the park after they all have issues with their brothers.


**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from Hetalia. They belong to Hidekaz Himaruya.**

* * *

Romano grumbled angrily as he slammed the front door shut. Why did Feliciano have to be such an idiot? What was so great about those potato and sushi loving morons? Why did he care about them more than his own brother?!

Romano couldn't take it anymore. He was tired of hearing about them all the time. So when Feliciano wouldn't stop praising them, he finally lost it and stormed out of the house. Some time alone was just what he needed. He decided to go for a walk in the park to cool off.

* * *

"Alfred, did you even hear anything I just said?" Canada asked quietly as he watched his brother devour a pile of hamburgers.

"Hm? What was that bro?" America asked with his mouth full, his eyes not moving from the TV screen.

Canada sighed and walked away. "Nothing." America hadn't even heard him, and he didn't notice that his younger brother was now leaving.

_'Why doesn't anyone ever notice me? Not even my own brother cares!' _Canada thought to himself as he grabbed his favorite sweatshirt. It was gray and had a red maple leaf on the front. He put it on and turned the handle to the doorknob. Maybe a walk would help him feel better.

* * *

Iceland clenched his fists together and shut his eyes, trying not to yell. But his brother was making that _very _difficult for him.

"C'mon, just say it once and I'll leave you alone."

"I said no!" Iceland replied, his eyes still closed.

"But why not?" Norway asked playfully.

"BECAUSE I'M NOT A LITTLE KID ANYMORE! JUST GIVE IT UP ALREADY!" Norway wasn't expecting his little brother to have such an outburst. The older nation was taken aback. He didn't know what to say.

"Emil, I-"

"Save it. I'm leaving!" And with that, he walked out the front door.

* * *

The three upset nations all headed towards the park, having no idea that they were about to come face to face. Romano arrived first and sat on the bench, crossing his arms over his chest as he scowled. He muttered things to himself in Italian, earning him some stares from people, but he didn't care. He just glared back at them, which made them walk away quickly.

A few minutes later, Canada was walking over to the same bench. He and Romano didn't notice each other however, for Canada's head was down as he walked, and Romano was looking off into space. Canada sat down on the bench and let out a big sigh. Romano heard this and looked over to him in surprise.

"What are you-a doing here Canada?" The grumpy Italian asked, not meaning to sound harsh.

Canada flinched at his voice and looked up, surprised to see the Southern half of Italy sitting next to him.

"Y-you can actually see me?" The Canadian asked timidly.

"Of course I can-a see you! What, do you think I'm-a blind?"

"N-no, it's just- Nevermind." Neither of them said anything else. After a few minutes though, they heard approaching footsteps. They looked to their right and saw a sulking Iceland heading their way.

"Huh, it looks-a like the park is-a full of unhappy countries today," Romano smirked.

"Oh, Canada and Romano. Mind if I sit here?" Iceland asked as he gestured to the empty spot between the two.

"Be my guest," Romano replied.

"I don't mind," Canada added.

"Thanks." He sat down and twiddled his thumbs for a moment before finally decided to break the silence. "So... What's wrong with _you_ guys?"

Both Canada and Romano said the same thing simultaneously. "My brother."

Iceland looked at both of them in shock. "Oh, really? Heh, me too. What's your guys' story?"

Romano sighed. "Well, Feliciano keeps-a talking about Germany and Japan like-a they're the greatest things in the world! I'm-a so tired of-a hearing about them all-a the damn time!"

"I guess I'll go next," the shy voice of Canada said. "Alfred keeps ignoring me. He doesn't ever seem to hear anything I have to say, and most of the time he doesn't even acknowledge my presence. Not that it's so surprising. It's the same with everyone. It's just hurtful that my own brother is like that."

"Well we notice you." Iceland offered a small smile and put his hand on Canada's shoulder.

"Si, we do," Romano agreed. Then he looked at Iceland. "So what's your story?"

Iceland frowned and retracted his hand. "Lukas keeps insisting that I call him "big brother", and I'm sick of it! I'm not a kid anymore and he keeps treating me like one."

"Hm. Well it looks like-a all of us have-a something in common. We're all annoyed with our-a stupid brothers," Romano stated.

"Agreed. Sometimes I wish I could just disappear. I'm sure Alfred wouldn't even care if I was gone," Canada whispered.

Iceland frowned. "Hey, don't say that! He may not always give you the attention he should, but he loves you! All of our brothers love us." He said the last part quietly as he looked down, feeling guilty.

Romano nodded his head. "Yeah, you're-a right. They may be a pain sometimes, but they wouldn't wish anything bad on us."

The three nations heard giggling nearby. They looked up, and a little ways off, they could see Liechtenstein holding the hands of Poland and Switzerland. All three of them were smiling, even Switzerland who usually acted tsundere.

Liechtenstein soon saw the three countries sitting on the bench and smiled at them. "Look big bruders! There's Canada, Iceland and Romano!" She let go of her brothers' hands to wave at them, and Poland and Switzerland waved as well.

The three countries on the bench smiled and waved back. Liechtenstein giggled again and took her brothers' hands again before walking off with them.

Romano smiled and looked at his two companions. "Didn't you see how-a well the three of them got along?"

"Yeah, why can't we be like that with our own brothers?" Iceland inquired.

"I say we all go back home and make amends with them," Canada said as he stood up.

Romano and Iceland nodded in agreement, then followed suit and got up as well.

"Well, it was nice-a talking to you guys," Romano declared as he shook hands with both of them.

"You too. We should hang out more often," Iceland added.

Canada smiled. "Definitely."

The three of them went their separate ways and went home. Their brothers were very happy to find a change of attitude in them. And from that day on, they all learned to cope with their brothers more easily.

* * *

**A/N: This was a request from my friend CartoonCaster21 on deviantART.**


End file.
